Macy's Parade 2007 Lineup
The 81st Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade was held on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday, November 22, 2007) in New York City, starting at 9:00am EST and ending at 12:00pm EST. New Character Balloons: * Abby Cadabby * Hello Kitty (1st Version) * Shrek * Rabbit by Jeff Koons New Novelty Balloons: * Beach Ball Clusters * Planet Earth * Artie the Pirate * Macy's Soccer Ball New Floats: * International CeleBEARation Clock Tower by Build-a-Bear Workshop * Barbie as the Island Princess * Chocolate Candies on Broadway by M&M's * Pep Rally by Spirit of America Productions * Winter Fun-derland by Care Bears and American Greetings * Music Bigger Than Life by Gibson Brands, Inc. Balloons Character Balloons * Abby Cadabby (Sesame Workshop) (To Promote Her Welcome to Sesame Street) - 1st Time * Scooby-Doo (Warner Bros. Consumer Products) (Retired, head half deflated) - 3rd and Last Time * Supercute Hello Kitty (Sanrio) - 1st Time * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - 8th Time * Snoopy as the Flying Ace (United Feature Syndicate) - 2nd Time * JoJo's Circus (Disney Channel) (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Shrek (DreamWorks Animation) (To Promote Shrek the Third, Shrek the Halls, Holiday Ambassador) - 1st Time * Jeff Koons' Rabbit (Retired) - 1st and Only Time * Dora the Explorer (Nickelodeon) - 3rd Time * Healthy Mr. Potato Head (The United States Potato Board) (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Pikachu with Pokéball (Pokémon USA Inc.) - 2nd Time * Kermit the Frog (The Muppets Studio) (Comeback Balloon/Returns Since 2004) - 4th Time Balloonicles * Energizer Bunny (Energizer Batteries) - 2nd Time * SnowBo (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time Novelty Balloons * Beach Ball Clusters - 1st Time * Macy's Yellow Stars * Pumpkins * Cloe the Holiday Clown * Planet Earth - 1st Time * Macy's White Stars * Stars & Stripes Balls * Red Star, Blue Star and White Star * Macy's Strawberry/Chocolate Ice Cream Cone * Harold the Fireman * Flying Fish * Artie the Pirate (Recreation of 1940's Pirate Balloon) - 1st Time * Macy's Baseball * Macy's Football * Macy's Soccer Ball * Ice Crystals * Green Candy Cane * Poinsettias * Kit & CJ. Family Elf Gnomes * Macy's Red Stars Floats * Marion-Carole Showboat - 5th Time * Tom Turkey - 4th Time * Sesame Street (Sesame Workshop) - 4th Time * Build-a-Bear Workshop: International CeleBEARation Clock Tower - 1st Time * Barbie as the Island Princess (Mattel) (To Promote Barbie as the Island Princess, Retired) - 1st and Only Time * Animal Planet (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * M&M's Chocolate Candies on Broadway - 1st Time * The Statue of Liberty * United States Postal Service: Spirit of America Eagle - 5th Time * Snoopy's Doghouse (United Feature Syndicate) - 2nd Time * Amica Mutual Insurance: American Classic Malt Shop (Retired) - 5th and Last Time * Pep Rally * Big Apple (The New York Daily News) - 3rd Time * Hess: Bridge to the Future - 5th Time * Jolly Polly Pirate Ship - 15th Time * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Cartoon Network) - 2nd Time * Eckō Unltd.: Expedition to Rhino Mountain - 5th Time * Cornucopia - 11th Time * Pillsbury: Holiday Lovin' Oven (Retired) - 3rd and Last Time * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (Greendog) - 2nd Time * Planters' Nutmobile - 6th Time * History Channel - 2nd Time * Care Bears: Winter Funderland (American Greetings) - 1st Time * Gibson: Music Bigger Than Life - 1st Time * Santa's Sleigh - 20th Time Hosts * Matt Lauer * Meredith Veira * Al Roker Broadway Musicals * Legally Blonde * Mary Poppins * Young Frankenstein * Xanadu Performers * Ashley Tisdale * Bindi Irwin and Terri Irwin * Corbin Bleu * Lea Michele * Jordin Sparks * McDonald's: Ronald McDonald * Planters: Mr. Peanut * Jonathan Groff * Pillsbury Doughboy * M&M's: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, and Blue * Dolly Parton * Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, and Woodstock * Good Charlotte * Jonas Brothers * The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street * Lifehouse * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Cheese, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, and Fluffer Nutter * Menudo * Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman * Ne-Yo * Tru Collins as Barbie * Nikki Blonsky * Wynonna Judd * The Care Bears * Sarah Brightman Performer Groups Marching Bands * Macy's Great American Marching Band * Stephenson HS (GA) * American Fork HS (UT) * Ooltewah HS (IA) * Virginia Tech Highty Tighties (VA) 6th Time * Concord HS (IN) 6th Time * Paul Laurence Dunbar HS (KY) * Albertville HS (AL) 4th Time * Oklahoma University (OK) * Baltimore Ravens Marching Band (MD) * NYPD Marching Band * Marian Catholic HS (IL) Category:Lineups